A Christmas Story
by PaulrissaRahany
Summary: Emma's mother had always said that if you followed your heart and head she'd be fine. Her mother never told her what to do if her mind didn't agree with her heart. Will/Emma Emma/Carl Christmas fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N On GleeForum, we have a Wemma Wish List 1 and 2.0, my a lot of my ideas for this fic came from there. I think you guys will love it...at least I hope so. =]

* * *

The beginning of the 2010 school year had been pretty relaxed so far. Emma didn't have as many students come into her office with as many social problems, she didn't have _that_ many students come in and complain about slushie facials, and so far she'd no student come in from a mental breakdown from too many AP classes. Work had been pretty nice.

Even Emma's life outside of school was going quite nicely. Carl and her had been going out for 6 months now, and she enjoyed his company a lot. He was sweet, kind, and when Emma had a germ-related freak out, he would walk her through it. Though, her freak outs over germs seemed to be lessening. Her therapist even moved her appointments to once every two weeks, instead of once a week (her and Carl had gone to the nicest restaurant in town to celebrate).

The only part of Emma's life that she wasn't quite sure about, was the part that Will Schuester occupied. The first day back to school he had came by as if nothing had happened. As if he were still married, and she was still engaged to Ken Tanaka. As if he hadn't told her that he loved her. It was nice. They started eating lunch together again, and he even came by his free period and talked about Glee club. It was only the moments that Will thought Emma wasn't looking that she knew he let his guard down. It was the moment when it was quiet in her office, and she was doing paperwork while he was sitting across from her. Emma felt his soft stare, and ached to look up. Ached to act as if nothing had happened. As if she didn't have a loving boyfriend, and act as if he hadn't broken her heart.

* * *

"Hey Em!" Will came through her door without even knocking, if it had been anyone else that would have annoyed her. "Are you signing up for the Winter Dance?"

She looked up, noticing the gleam in his eyes. "Oh..you know, Will...I probably won't."

Will held out a poster. It had the list of what was happening that night. "Are you sure? Glee's performing!" With his kiddish grin and his unrelenting happiness, Emma knew she'd give in.

"Well...I guess if I were going for the kids..." Emma watched as Will took his regular seat.

Will nodded. "Exactly! For the kids! Hey, you could even bring..Dennis? Denny?"

If Emma had thought Will had purposefully messed up Carl's name, she would have been upset, but she sincerely thought Will had forgotten. "Carl. My..." _Dentist. _Was that really someway to announce your boyfriend? "boyfriend." Seeing Will's face drop at the word boyfriend made her feel terrible. Did she have to rub it in his face? "Yeah, you know, I just don't think it's his thing, but I'll ask."

"Cool." Will placed the flier on her desk.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." Carl walked into her house, and she greeted him with a smile. He quickly gave her a kiss before taking off his shoes.

"Dinner is almost ready." She walked back into the kitchen, she noticed that Carl had pumped some hand sanitizer.

"Can I hold you now?" He wrapped his arms around Emma's middle.

Emma grinned, and by the tone of his voice, knew that Carl was also. "I guess so." She turned around in his arms, and gave Carl a kiss. Feeling his hands move from her waist to her arms, then to her face, deepening the kiss.

An alarm went off.

She laughed, while Carl groaned. "That would be the chicken."

"Is that the smell?" Carl sniffed the air. "It smells delicious Emmy."

Emma sent him a glare, he knew how she felt about that nickname. All Carl did was smile back. "Do you need help, hun?"

"You can set up the table." Emma handed Carl two plates and silverware.

While Carl was setting up in the dining room, Emma was busy taking out the salad and homemade dressing. When she felt Carl's presence in the room, she simply pointed to the chicken. "It's a new recipe. I hope it will taste good."

"If it tastes anything like it smells, it will taste amazing." He placed the chicken on the middle of the table, and helped Emma sit down. Emma immediately started fixing his plate, then hers. "Hun, you don't have to do that..."

"So, I was wondering...I am volunteering for the Winter Dance this year at school...and I was wondering...I mean, you don't have to go...but it would be nice..." Emma was filling her plate now, and Carl knew exactly what she was asking and his heart filled with joy. This was the first time that she had asked him to come to her work place.

"Are you asking me to be your date to the dance?" Carl grinned when Emma's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yes." She said decisively. "I am."

"Then I accept." Carl took a bite of the chicken. "Just as delicious as I expected"

He felt his heart flutter when Emma smiled brightly back at him.

* * *

"Hey Em." Will walked into her office, once again without knocking. She was looking for a specific folder, and was bent down. She heard Will's shoes as he walked across her office. He slowly slid the drawer above her head back in place. "Didn't want you to bang your head."

"Thanks," She murmured. She heard a stack of papers being thrown on her desk.

"I need help, Em." She almost laughed when she heard Will plop down in his normal seat. "I don't know what songs to do for the dance. The kids are only doing 2 songs, but most of the one's I pick out seem lame...even to me."

Emma decided to give up on her folder-quest, she grinned as she watched Will run his fingers through his curly hair. "Okay, how about you tell me some ideas that you've had."

"Well at first, I thought maybe 'Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You', but I know that Finn wouldn't want to sing it. 'Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time', I think that they could do it, but they definitely wouldn't enjoy doing that."

"How about Last Christmas?" Emma suggested. "Rachel and Quinn would probably do a fabulous job at sharing the lead vocal...then have the rest of the group doing the backup?"

Will's face brightened. "That's a great one!" He wrote it down.

"What's the extra space?" She looked at the paper and noticed a time slot open. Emma pointed to the space between Glee Club's songs.

"Oh...that." Will grinned. "Figgins was hoping I'd be willing to sing. I think I'll just give it to the Glee Club."

"Aw...Will, you should sing." Emma encouraged. "You come alive when you're on the stage." She tried desperately to forget the last time that she had watched him perform.

For a second there it almost felt like old times. Emma supporting him in everything, she even looked at him like she used to. The adoring look she'd given him since he had first met her. "I don't know...I might."

* * *

"Okay, for the song list for the Winter Dance...How about _Last Christmas_?" Will wanted to gauge the kids feelings toward the song before continuing. "I was thinking Quinn and Rachel on the lead vocals, with switching it up between the background?"

No one said anything. It wasn't until Mercedes finally spoke up. "That's a really great idea, Mr. Schue. To be quite honest we were worried about you picking a really lame song...like..."

"Like Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas..." Kurt supplied.

Will internally sent a thank you to Emma.

"What's the other song?" Rachel asked. "If you can't think of one, I'm sure I can come up with another amazing song."

"I was thinking of '_Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_'?"

"Dang! Mr. Schue's on a roll!" Finn fist-pumped to Will's honor. The entire group joined in on the laughter.

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn's soft voice sounded around the room. "What song will you be doing for the dance?"

"That's what I was going to talk to you guys about..." Will sat down on his stool. "I'm completely willing to let you guys have another song..."

Mercedes' eyes narrowed. "How about you let us choose your song? Give us the rest of today, and tomorrow we'll come in with our song choice!"

* * *

Emma walked back in her room, returning from filling in for a teacher on early vacation. She went to grab her bag and her purse, but saw a flash of red on her desk. It was a stickie note.

_The kids loved the song choices. All the thanks goes to you. You're amazing. Will xo_

She resisted the urge to giggle. 'XO' was such a girl thing to do, but coming from Will it was sweet. Placing the note inside her daily planner, Emma placed the book in her bag. She locked her office, and started walking to the car lot.

Emma saw a BMW come out of nowhere, and stop in front of her. "Hey gorgeous." Carl's velvety voice rang out. "Want a ride home?" She surprised even herself when she leaned against the car window opening.

"I don't know...I'm not supposed to get in the car with strangers." Emma giggled, but opened the door. She was about to get in when she heard her name being yelled through the school door.

"Em!" She turned just in time to see Will racing towards her with something silver in his hands. "You dropped your keys." He grinned at her, and didn't seem to see the car in front of him.

"Oh! Thank you." She took the keys from his hands. "I'll..see you tomorrow..."

It wasn't until then that Will realized what was in front of him. Emma's new boyfriend. "Of course. Yeah, I'll...see...you." Emma had already shut the door to the car. Will felt the well-known ache in his heart start again.

* * *

"Alright guys." Rachel stood in front of her 11 other peers. "We need to decide on a song for Mr. Schue."

"Even more importantly we need to find a song for Mr. Schue to sing to Ms. Pillsbury." Mercedes got up beside Rachel. "Any suggestions?"

"What about '_We Wish You A Merry Christmas_'?" Everyone turned towards Finn.

"Dude, how is that romantic?" Puck rolled his eyes. "How about _Santa Baby_? Chicks dig that right?"

Quinn closed her eyes, and placed her head in her hands. "Yeah, if Mr. Schue was a girl...singing it to a boy."

Rachel nodded decisively. "Next."

"How about '_I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas_'?" Brittney played with the edge of her new Cheerios' skirt. "Isn't that like...totally cheesy romantical?"

The room went silent.

"That's perfect!" Rachel grinned, and Mercedes gave Kurt a high-five. Santana put her pinkie out for Brittney to take.

"So, it's decided...Mr. Schue is singing '_I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas_'." Mercedes grinned. "We'll have to bring it down an octave, but I think he could pull it off."

"Of course he can. He's Mr. Schue." Finn grabbed his bag while everyone started leaving.

* * *

"What? '_I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas_?'? I can't get that high!" Will laughed. "Nice one guys."

"We changed quite a bit of the high notes." Mercedes grinned, almost tempting him to say yes.

"Finn can even reach it!" Rachel nodded, joining in on the persuasion.

"What? No! I sounded like a dying pig!" Both girls shut Finn up with a well-meaning glare.

"Lets try it."

It was already the end of the day, and Emma couldn't have been more grateful. It had been a long, tiring, _long _day. She could hear her couch calling her, and all she wanted to do was relax.

Emma felt her phone go off her in purse. "Hello?"

"Hey, hun, I was wondering if you'd like to meet for dinner?" Carl was talking fast, which meant he was driving while talking.

"Oh, um...actually...this isn't a good day. I'm really tired." Emma grabbed her bags and squirted some hand sanitizer before closing and locking her office door.

Carl didn't get it. "Then I'll come over and fix you dinner!"

She wasn't backing down. "Actually, Carl...I really want to go home...alone."

"You aren't feeling well." Carl said, without even asking. "That's fine, hun. Rest up, feel better."

Emma put the phone in her purse, but felt someone grab her bags. "Let me carry them." He grinned in her direction. "Are you excited about all the snow we're supposed to be getting?"

"Absolutely not. The messes that snow causes." She shuddered.

"I'm really proud of you, Emma." Will smiled brightly at her. "The therapy is doing wonders. I'm glad you're doing it for yourself."

As they exited the building there was a wisp of freezing air. The snow had already started falling, and the wind was whipping the trees. It took awhile for Emma to regain her talking ability.

Finally, Emma nodded. "Yeah, me too." Their first stop was at Emma's car. Will placed all her bags in the back seat, and watched as Emma got in the driver's side. "Where is your car at Will? I didn't see it on the way here."

"Yeah, you probably won't. I got here a little late, so I had to park back down by the deep ends." The deep ends were what the kids called the far ends of the parking lots. They were known to be deserted, and you could always find a parking spot there...it was just no one wanted to park down there.

"Oh Will! You can't walk down there in this weather! It's below 32 degrees out. Get in here, and I'll drive you down." Emma unlocked the door, and waited until Will had both closed the door and fastened his seatbelt until she backed out.

"You really don't have to do this Emma." Will watched her, and had to resist the urge to let his fingers slide through her hair.

"Will...it's on my way." She smiled. "It's no more than a block, at the most."

When they got there, Will thanked Emma profusely and quickly got out of her car. He was expecting Emma to rush off into the night...probably off to a high-profile date with Dr. BMW, but she didn't. She stayed far enough away to allow him room to back out, but stayed close enough to him.

He started the car―or at least...he tried to start the car. The engine kept giving out. Not today. Surely not...

Will saw in his rear-view mirror that Emma was starting to get out of her car. Not wanting her in this kind of weather, not willing to let her get sick, Will rushed out. Grabbing his briefcase and keys.

Emma couldn't hold back a giggle once he got inside her car again. "Car not working?"

"I'm so sorry about this Emma."

"No problem, Will." Her insides fluttered at the thought of getting to spend more time outside school with him.

Just then, Will's phone went off. He quickly answered it. All he understood was 'lights are off', 'too cold', and 'find somewhere else to sleep unless you want to freeze'. He slammed his phone shut.

"What's wrong?" The concern in her voice, made his lips ache for him to kiss her.

"That was my landlord. My electricity is out, and it's apparently really cold." Will ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do. Motel. "Could you drop me off at a motel?"

Emma almost gagged at the thought. "Absolutely not. You'll stay with me. My couch pulls out into a bed."

"Okay." Will didn't have a single ounce of wanting to argue with her. If Emma Pillsbury was offering to let him spend the night with her...he'd take it.

* * *

"Are you sure you got enough food?" Emma started unfolding the couch. "I won't..."

"Emma, you made the best chicken that I've ever had. You baked cookies, which you don't even like..."

She blushed. She didn't like cookies because of the chocolate chips that had to go in them, but she had bought them because she didn't know if Carl liked them or not. Deep down, she knew she bought them just for Will. Mr. I-eat-a-cookie-everyday-for-lunch.

"It's no big deal, Will." Emma shrugged him off.

"It is. It is, Em. You've done so much for me, and I don't just mean tonight. Thank you." Will moved closer to her, and Emma felt her defense guards go up. He put his hands on her wrist and pulled her into a hug. "I have to say something, but after I say it...I want you to go in your room as if nothing happened. Okay?"

Emma felt her breathing stop. She hadn't been this close to Will since they broke up. The first time.

"I love you, Emma Pillsbury. I hurt you so deeply that you ran to another man, and I get it. But one day, and I hope it's soon, you are going to realize who and what you want. If it's me..I'll be near...waiting for you." He released her, just as quickly as he'd grabbed her.

Will went to work with getting the couch ready. "Goodnight, Emma." He brought the extra pillow that she gave him with him in the bed.

"Goodnight, Will."

* * *

Please review! =]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-This is a heavy Emma/Carl. It still has Emma/Will, of course...but I just wanted to warn you, so you don't get mad in the end. IT HAS CARL. =]

* * *

"So, what will you be wearing to the dance?" Emma looked up at Will. His hair was much more curly than usual. It almost looked as if he didn't have the energy or the passion to fix his hair.

"Probably a tux." Will had some papers spread out on a small section of Emma's desk. He was grading some of his last Spanish II tests. "I might wear a red tie instead of a green this year..." Will acted as if it was a difficult question.

When Emma let out a laugh, he joined in. "What are you going to wear, Cinderella?"

"Oh...I don't know." Emma started shutting down her laptop, and continued getting her stuff ready for the end of the day. Which ended in 5 minutes. "I might wear what I wore to the Spring Fling last year."

He remembered the dress. The red and yellow outfit had made him look at her, even though Terri was with him. She had looked so beautiful. "You looked beautiful in that." He said absently.

Emma's eyes widened, and she immediately looked down. "Thank you." She murmured. She wanted to quit the way her heart was pounding at the compliment.

* * *

Emma walked into the dentist office and immediately smelled the relaxing smell of sterilizers and latex. The office assistants smiled and welcomed her back. Sherri, Carl's main assistant, grinned and motioned her back. "He's in his office sweetie."

Sherri knocked on the door, and when Emma heard his voice tell her to come in, Sherri even opened the door for her. Carl was putting on his coat, and grabbing his briefcase. "Hey gorgeous." She moved farther in his office. "Surprise seeing you here."

"I hope you don't mind." Emma's fingers played with the hem of her shirt sub-consciously. "I just..." She looked up at him.

Instead of letting her finish, Carl captured her lips in a kiss. Within the first two months of dating, Emma had found out that Carl was indeed an amazing kisser...he constantly smelled like hand sanitizer and latex, so it set her brain at ease. When he pulled back, Emma's mouth was formed in an O.

"I just...I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me. We could go the mall." Emma felt Carl's arm go around her waist. It still put her on edge when he did that, but Emma was pretty sure it was reflex instead of her fear of germs. "I need a dress for the Winter Dance this Friday, and as you know...it's Wednesday."

Carl grinned. "I would love to go shopping with you," He started to lead her out of his office. They walked past the front desks, and all the office girls smiled once again. "but I thought you had..." He paused and waited until they were outside. "...therapy today?"

"I do...I did. I canceled." Emma had never canceled an appointment, and to her surprise her therapist hadn't berated her. In fact, she had praised Emma for stepping outside of the normal and even congratulated her for her willingness to go to a germ infested area. "I have it tomorrow instead."

"Mmmm...so I get you for the rest of the evening?" Carl hooked an arm around her waist, and instead of feeling smothered like she normally did when someone touched her...she felt relaxed.

"Looks like it." She grinned, and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I was wondering if we could take your car?"

Carl just nodded, and started walking towards his car. "You just like me for my BMW."

"Well...maybe." Emma grinned. Being with Carl was easy, it wasn't like it was with Ken. With Ken it was an effort just to be in the same room with him. Carl was easy. She could talk to him. Touch him. Kiss him. Carl reminded her of...Will. They were both easy to talk to, Will a bit more, but Emma wrote that off as being because she had been closer to Will for longer.

"How about we drive to Columbus? We go window shopping." Carl had already driven out of the parking lot. Emma had wiped the door handle, and the seatbelt. Those were the two things that she just had to do. Luckily, Carl's car was interior leather.

"Carl, Columbus is two hours away." Emma looked over at him. While the offer was tempting (Columbus had a J. Crew, and Emma hardly ever got to go to a J. Crew shop), she knew that if she let him take her, she wouldn't want to leave.

Carl went to grab for her hand, and Emma let him hold it. "It was a half day at school. It's only 12:30, Emma! We can get there by 3:00, then shop until 8 and make it home at 10."

She hesitated, and that was deciding factor.

"We're going." Carl went on the interstate.

* * *

"Hun," Emma felt someone tapping on her shoulder. "We're here."

"Wi―What?" Emma mentally cursed herself for almost saying Will.

"I'm thinking we could start with J. Crew, then move down to Toys-R-Us." Carl moved his hand to grasp hers, but it caused Emma to jump at the contact. "Oh..I'm sorry, Emma..."

"No. No." Emma went to hold his hand again. "I was still half asleep, you just surprised me."

* * *

At J. Crew, Emma had gone a little overboard. She bought 3 new skirts, 4 shirts, and 2 cardigans. She showed Carl every outfit, and let him point out his favorite. Not surprisingly, he picked the shortest skirts. Surprisingly, Emma had liked the attention, and had even bought the skirts.

They went into a couple different stores, most of the dresses were too provocative for a school guidance counselor to wear to a formal and then there were the other ones that looked way too old.

At most of the shops Carl simply followed her lead, but it came to one shop and he pulled her in. She was faced with a sign saying ShoShanna.

"Oh, gosh, Carl...I can't afford anything here." She went to go back out the door, but felt Carl holding her still.

"We can still look can't we?" Carl had a mischievously grin. A look she knew from working with teenagers 5 days a week.

"Carl..."

Before she knew what was happening, Carl had a lady helping them pick out clothes. She was a Barbie, and Carl was Ken...picking out several styles of clothes.

"Are you ready to start trying on some clothes?" Carl put his hand on her lower back, and Emma tried not to shriek when the lady touched her shoulder.

"I can help you try some things on." The lady seemed very nice, and her therapist would be very proud of her for letting someone else help her...but Emma couldn't handle that quite yet.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be okay." Emma smiled and felt Carl's hand wrap around hers.

"You're doing great with all the germs, Emma." He pressed a kiss to her hair.

After several different outfits and dresses, both Emma and Carl were worn out. "I only have two more dres-Oh my."

Carl heard a zipper being zipped and saw Emma step out. The dress was truly lovely. It was a sea-green with scrunching around the chest area. It showed more leg on Emma than Carl could remember seeing, and he could tell that Emma was uncomfortable with how much shoulder she was showing.

"I love this dress, Carl, but I just...I couldn't wear this to school." She looked at herself in the mirror. "It's a gorgeous dress for someone who is a model and..."

"And nothing." Carl looked at her through the mirror, and Emma had a flashback of being in a bridal shop with Will. _Her_ Will. What would he think of the dress? "Hi, can you help us?" Carl motioned to the girl that was helping them earlier. "She wants a jacket that will cover her shoulders, but not the entire embroidery. Do you know if you have something like that?"

Emma watched as the girl swooned over Carl's intense gaze. "I think we do. What size?"

"Small." Emma filled. "Thank you."

Carl looked back towards her. "You're absolutely stunning in that dress."

"You don't think it's too revealing? It is a tad bit short." Emma attempted to pull the dress down, but felt Carl's hands on hers.

"Don't." Carl kissed her hair again. "It looks amazing."

* * *

By the time they were at checkout, Carl had gotten shoes and a purse to match the dress and the silver cover. As they got up in the line, Emma saw Carl taking out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" She initiated contact.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm buying my girlfriend an outfit." Carl grinned at her doe-eyed look.

"You can't do that! I didn't bring you on the trip to buy me stuff! You already paid at J. Crew!" She suddenly felt as if he thought she expected him to buy her things. "I.."

Her words were lost in a kiss. "I know. I wanted to buy those outfits. You looked amazing in all of them, Ms. Pillsbury."

* * *

"Emma!" Will rushed to catch up with her before she walked through McKinley's doors.

"Will!" She turned around, and Will could see that her face was aglow. It was then that he looked at what she was wearing. A deep red shirt that had a deep V neck with an unusually tight skirt. Her shoes were still her normal Mary Janes, but instead of having yellow they were black with a red strap.

"Wow. Emma...you look amazing." He motioned to her outfit. "I love it, but...where's the bows?" He noticed that her eyes looked darker, almost as if she had spent extra time doing her eyeliner.

She blushed, and Will instantly recognized his Emma. She was looking at him like she used to. Her hair was straight again with the slightest of flip, and Will wanted to let his hands smooth through her hair.

"What did you need before?" Emma questioned, and automatically let Will get the door for her.

"I was just making sure you were coming tomorrow. You know, to the dance?" He knew it was a lame excuse, but he refused to use..'Because I wanted to talk to you' as his main reason.

"Um...yes. I am." She fell into step with him, and watched as their feet moved at the same time. Sometimes she felt so in sync with him that she could hardly breathe on her own, then at other times she felt like she was a billion miles away from him. "Carl will be coming also."

Will tried to hid his disappointment, but knew he was caught when Emma looked up at him.

"So, have you decided on songs for the Glee club?" Emma came to her door, and unlocked it. She kept the door open so Will could come in. Emma knew he didn't have class first period, and also knew that he liked spending it in her office. "I mean, I got your note...Did you go with my suggestions?"

"Yep. All of them."

Emma narrowed her eyes playfully. "Even the one about you singing."

"Yep. Even that one." Will laughed as her eyes twinkled with joy. "So, Em, what are you doing with your Christmas Break?"

She was fiddling around on her laptop trying to get it ready for the day, when he asked the question. It caused her to mentally stop. Was he asking if she wanted to do something with him? "I'm planning on heading down to Virginia to see my parents...and my brother. I didn't get to see them last year, but I'm hoping I can make it this year. I miss them."

Will nodded. "Sounds eventful."

Emma nodded towards him. "How about you?"

"Ya know, watch some sports...eat...visit my parents. The same." Will grinned and took out some papers that needed to be graded. "When will you be leaving for your parents house?"

"Oh, um, the day after the dance. Early, around 10." Emma squirted some sanitizer in her hands. She offered to Will, and wasn't surprised when he stuck out his hand.

"I take it that you and Carl are splitting the car ride?" Will faked a laugh, and couldn't deny the fact that his heart sailed at hearing her next words.

"Actually, it's just me going." Emma nodded at nothing in-particular.

* * *

Will walked into the Teachers' Lounge, and immediately gravitated to his normal table. There were only 3 other teachers in the room, and luckily they hadn't seen him walk in. He quietly sat his stuff down, and started to wait for Emma's lunch period.

"Yeah, I heard her boyfriend bought her all new clothes!" Ms. Jenkins exclaimed. "My niece, you know, the one that graduated last year...now works at J. Crew in Columbus. Apparently, Pillsbury walked in with a very attractive man. They went shopping, and get this...every outfit she tried on...she showed him! I thought she was afraid of people watching her! He even ended up paying $350 dollars...just at J. Crew."

Will's ears flew up at the mention of Pillsbury. He tried to act as if he had no interest.

"He has a convertible BMW. The man is loaded." The French teacher leaned forward. "Imagine _that_ engagement ring."

All three women whistled. The thought of Emma in an engagement made him sick. He wasn't hungry anymore. All Will wanted to do now was go to Emma's office, and talk to her. Remind her of why she once fell in love with him. Then again, how could he compete with BMWs and the ability to buy her anything she wanted? His Christmas gift for her wasn't even comparable to what Dr. BMW could give her.

* * *

He saw Emma on his way back to the office. She smiled as soon as she caught his eyes. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I thought I might just eat lunch in my room today." Will smiled, trying to make it seem like he wasn't angry or upset at her. Which he wasn't, but he didn't want to give the allusion that he was. "You could join me if you like."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Emma quickly started following Will. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

* * *

She knocked on his classroom door. It was rare for Emma to bother Will in his own classroom, but she hadn't wanted to eat in the lounge alone. She heard his voice greet her. "Come on in, Emma."

"Hey, Will...I hope you don't mind..." She opened the door with her hand, mentally cringing at the thought of the millions of germs on the door handle.

"Of course I don't mind." He watched as she drug a chair to sit in front of him.

As Emma began taking out her lunch, she noticed that Will wasn't eating anything. "Skipping lunch?" Emma starting searching in her bag for her hand sanitizer.

"Not skipping, just not hungry." Will smiled sadly. "How-"

"I'm sorry, Will, but I seem to have forgotten my sanitizers in my room. I'll be right back." Emma stood up, but was stopped by Will putting a bottle of hand sanitizer and some plastic gloves on top of her lunch coverings. "Oh."

He grinned at her, and at her disbelief. "I got them when we started eating lunch in here, ya know, back when we..."

Emma finished his sentence. "Dated."

"Yeah." Will nodded.

She had already cleaned her hands and she had put on the gloves. "Okay, that's it!" Emma put down her fork in her salad. "What is wrong, Will? You haven't eaten lunch in two days. Anything I say is either answered with a short yes or no, or it's coated in sadness."

"It's nothing, honestly, Emma. I'm just worried about the glee kids preforming tonight." Will looked Emma in the eyes for the first time that day.

That obviously wasn't the answer she had wanted. She started putting away her lunch, even though she was hardly half way done. "Ya know Will, I knew that you were capable of a lot of things. Singing, dancing, teaching...I didn't know you were capable of lying to me so bluntly. I thought we got over this? You used to tell me everything that you thought of! Here." Emma tossed him a couple cookies. "I made these for you last night."

Will watched as she put her gloved hand on the door. "Wait!" Will paused, but was glad to see her turn to face him. "I'm insecure. I heard the other teachers' talking about how...Carl...bought you things in Columbus." He looked down. Will would have thought that Emma had left if it wasn't for the noise of her heels coming closer to him.

"How did they hear about that?" This time instead of putting the chair opposite of him, she placed it right beside him.

"A family member. Cousin. Niece or something." Will looked at the new skirt of Emma's. The shirt was new too. "You deserved better than me. You deserved a man that would provide you with everything that you wanted. I mean, look at you! I could never afforded to buy you all this stuff."

Emma paused. She didn't know if she should tell him that she hadn't wanted any of the stuff. "Will..."

"I don't want you to apologize." He felt selfish for bringing up his own insecurities. Couldn't he for once think about her instead of himself?

"We didn't...break up, because you didn't buy me things." Emma placed a calming hand on his upper arm. "We broke up because some part of you was still in love with Terri. You made me happy, William. You brought me joy in those few weeks, without buying me extravagant gifts. Will, the second time we broke up was because of April and Shelby."

He looked down at his desk. He had never told her the truth about April. Hadn't thought it would help the situation.

"I get that you are sorry, and I forgive you. But I'm with Carl now. I think in a way, we both had our chance with each other." Emma felt Will's hand slip over his. His gentle touch sent shivers down her spine.

"What if I said I wanted another chance?" Will marveled at how soft Emma's hands were.

"Will..." She felt her heart start to lean towards Will, but her head was leaning towards Carl. Carl hadn't hurt her, Will had broken her heart.

"What would you say?"

Emma took a deep breath. She knew saying what she was about to say would probably break both hearts in the end. "I would say that I am with Carl now."

* * *

"Miss Pillsbury?" Rachel Berry came knocked on her door, and slowly opened it.

"Rachel!" Emma plastered a smile on her face. "How can I help you?"

"Miss Pillsbury, on behalf of the Glee Club, we would like to extend this tickets to you. We thought we should put two just in case you were bringing someone with you tonight. We're sorry if this is short notice, but we'd really like it if you came. You are kinda like Glee's good luck charm." Rachel held out an envelope.

"Oh. Rachel." Emma took the envelope, and placed it on her daily planner. "Thank you for this. Thank the glee club for me also."

Rachel's smile brightened. "So does that mean you'll come?"

"I have in fact already been planning to, but the personal invite was lovely." Emma stood up and moved around to stand next to Rachel. She gently took the younger girl in her arms. Emma felt the girl return the hug.

"Just so you know, Miss. P, all of the glee kids look to you as the Mother figure of the group. You and Mr. Schue are our school family. You two mean a lot to us." Rachel pulled out of the hug, and walked out the door right before the bell rang.

_"Just so you know, Miss. P, all of the glee kids look to you as the Mother figure of the group. You and Mr. Schue are our school family. You two mean a lot to us." _That meant a lot to Emma. Those kids meant a lot to her.

Will meant a lot to her.

* * *

Thank you guys for reviewing! It meant soo much to me! How about you review again y/y?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you reviewers! I wanted to get this chapter done, because I'm going on vacation and won't be back until Tuesday or Wednesday. I thought you guys would enjoy having another chapter. This is defnitely more Wemma. =]

* * *

"Hurry up, Hun, or we'll be late." Carl opened Emma's bedroom door quietly, but Emma was sitting on the bed. "Emma, we have to go."

"I..." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I feel beautiful." Emma turned to Carl with a big smile.

He looked at her, and saw how the green complimented her skin tone. "Wow. Emma..." Carl walked into Emma's immaculate bedroom. "Are you ready to go, gorgeous?"

* * *

"Miss. Pillsbury!" Emma heard Rachel rush up behind her. "You look amazing! I love the dress!"

Carl had an arm around Emma, blocking Rachel from hugging her. Emma moved out of his arms, and brought Rachel in a hug. It was the first time that Carl had ever seen Emma willingly hug someone other than him. "Thank you, Rachel! Where's Finn?"

"Finn's with Mr. Schue. The guys are getting the sound system ready for the night." Rachel turned her gaze to Emma's guest.

"Rachel, this is Dr. Carl Howell...he's my..boyfriend." Rachel nodded her hellos, and motioned for them to follow her.

The gym was covered in white and blue snowflakes, and then there was a stage at the front.

"Danngg, Mrs. P! You look fly!" Mercedes did a snapping 'Z' which made Emma laugh.

"Thank you, you'll have to thank Carl for that I'm afraid." Emma linked arms with Carl again. "He picked it out. Well...he picked the entire outfit out."

The two girls walked Emma and Carl over to their seats. Once they were situated, Mercedes and Rachel rushed back to the rest of the group.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Will loved to see the kids with this much energy. It reminded him of his years in glee club, that was one thing Terri was right about. Watching these kids reminded him of the joy in simply singing.

There were plenty of murmurs as answers to his question.

"Okay, lets do this!"

Will walked out onto the stage. Looking out at the students and faculty, he searched for only one person. He found her instantaneously. Her red hair was curled to a perfect, her makeup was impeccable, and what he could see of her, her outfit was gorgeous. "Last time I introduced my group we were just getting started. Now with a full year under our belt, let me introduce to you...New Directions!"

Out in the audience, Emma clapped. She was so proud of each and every one of those kids up there. They had grown so much, and she was so proud to say that she had been there most of the time.

The kids started with '_Last Christmas_' with Rachel and Quinn on lead vocals, but the rest of them sang the harmony. It was a beautiful song and everyone clapped loudly. Carl whispered in her ear about how great they all sounded. Emma grinned at the compliment.

Unexpectedly, Rachel went to the mic, and gave everyone her award winning smile. "At this time, the glee club would like to introduce their coach. Mr. Schuester! Today, he's going to be singing, but we also want to encourage couples to get up and dance."

A few couples went ahead and started getting up. When Emma saw Will come on stage, she lost her breath. He was wearing a green tie. A exact match to her dress.

Will took the mic, and looked over at Henry for him to start the music. When the music came on, the kids immediately began to hum.

Will started out with the first stanza.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You._

Will knew it was dangerous, but he stole a glance at Emma. Her eyes were wide, he hoped she got his message.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby _

Carl tugged on her arm. "Would you like to dance?"

"I..um..yeah." Emma said lamely. She let Carl steer her towards the dance floor, which was strategically located in front of the stage. She watched as Will followed her every move.

On the last stanza and chorus, the kids joined in the song. Emma was in Carl's arms dancing, but the were more swaying. Emma was unable and unwilling to remove her eyesight of Will. When he finished the last line, he looked straight at her.

_All I want for Christmas is...you._

The students exploded with 'Yeah, Mr. Schue!' and wild clapping. The glee club took the stage for one more song. Luckily, they nailed that one too. Emma knew that Will would call this night a success.

By the end of the second song that Emma had danced with Carl, she was ready to take a break. As they were going back to their table, Carl caught sight of the refreshments.

"Would you like a drink?" Carl bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Water?" Emma smiled, and saw a flash of green in the corner of her eye.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester. I'm going to assume you are Dr. Howell?" Will stuck his hand out in a handshake.

Carl took it without hesitation. "That would be me."

"I've heard a lot about you." Will motioned to Emma. "Would you mind if I danced with her?"

"If she'll dance with you." Carl grinned. "I'll be right back." He kissed Emma's head, and headed off in the direction of refreshments.

Will looked down at Emma. It was his first chance to look at her dress. "You look...breathtaking, Em. Will you dance just once with me?"

* * *

"Kurt!" Tina rushed to the DJ room. "Rachel said you have to play this song next! Mr. Schue and Miss P are going to start dancing."

"You got it!" Kurt put the CD in the CD changer.

Emma moved swiftly in his arms. Only one word came to her mind. Natural. As they arrived on the dance floor, one song ended and a slow one appeared.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

Emma quickly looked up at Will, expecting him to have planned this. When she realized he was just as shocked as she was, she let it go. It was just a dance.

One dance.

She could...

She would...

She HAD to keep it together.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

Will put his hand at the middle of Emma's back, but he pressed her closer to him. When he felt her relax enough to allow cheek-to-cheek contact, Will started singing along with the song.

"So close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing this was not pretend. And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far we are so close." Will whispered the words in her ear causes her body to react. "This next part is how I feel."

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

As soon as the song ended, Emma pulled away. Instead of asking for another dance, Will allowed her to walk away.

He was getting good at that.

* * *

Carl had his arm wrapped around the top of Emma's chair while he chatted with a few other teachers. He was very personable, and people kept commenting on his overall persona. Sue commented that he didn't seem like a man-whore. Emma was tempted to ask if Sue had put baby-monitors in Carl's house too, but decided at last minute that wouldn't be a good plan.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the restroom." Emma squeezed Carl's hand, and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Emma felt the restroom door shut behind her, and even though she had just washed her hands she felt the need to sanitize them. She wondered if Will had left his room unlocked. If so, then she could get the hand sanitizer from there instead of having to go back in the gym so soon.

She walked down a few doors, and tried the door knob. It easily came open, the only part that Emma wasn't expecting was seeing Will sitting at his desk looking quite sullen. "Not enjoying the party?" Emma asked.

"Nah, the party's great." Will said with a smile, and Emma believed him.

"Then why are you in here?"

"I've been debating about whether or not to give this to you. It might be considered too personal." Will reached on the inside jacket pocket. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

It was a necklace. Without a doubt, the rectangular shape immediately gave it away. Emma opened the box, and was astonished to see what laid inside.

"It's called an open heart necklace." Will watched as Emma gently traced the white gold necklace. "It made me think of what you did to my own heart. You opened my heart to you. You enabled me to love you. You gave me the strength to leave a relationship that was slowly killing me. I get if you don't feel my sentiments anymore. I just wanted to give it to you." When Emma didn't say anything, Will continued. "If you don't like it, I can take it back."

"No! I love it, I...um..can you help me put it on?" Emma turned to let her back face Will. She felt his fingers brush against her shoulders, and then heard the soft snap. It was finished. "Thank you."

Will placed a kiss on her shoulder. "No problem."

"I should probably go back to the...party..." Emma frowned at Will, and played with her necklace. He couldn't keep doing this to her. She was with Carl. She would stay true to Carl, she refused to do what he did with Shelby to Carl.

* * *

"Do you think Miss P and Mr. Schue will work this out?" Rachel leaned against her boyfriend. "It's like seeing your parents fight."

"I think they'll work it out." Finn wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently on the neck causing her to laugh and swat him away.

"I hope so. We need both of them for Sectionals this year." Rachel looked up and saw Finn chuckle.

"Always thinking of the team, Rach, always thinking of the team."

* * *

It was 12 before Carl and Emma started to leave. Most of the kids were still dancing, but since she had to drive to Virginia the next day, Carl didn't want her to stay up too late. After she had said bye to all the Glee kids, Carl had escorted her to his car.

"So, have you already packed for tomorrow?" Carl asked while pulling into her driveway.

"I have." Emma grinned at Carl's puppy dog eyes.

"I can still call off work, and help you drive down there." He squeezed her hand. "It wouldn't be a problem."

Emma grinned, and gave Carl a kiss. "I know. I promise that I'll call you when I get there."

"Only then?" Carl pouted.

"I might call you once or twice a day."

"Better. That'll be the highlight of my day." Carl unlocked the car door for Emma.

"Well, then, Dr. Howell...you need to get out more." Emma giggled, and walked up the stairs to her condo. She laughed when she saw that Carl was calling her on her cell. "Yes, I'm in my house, Carl."

"Just making sure." He laughed.

* * *

Emma had left her house at 10. She had called Carl to let him know, and they had ended up talking for an hour while driving. Four hours in the trip, Emma had opened her package of organic peanut butter crackers. Five hours into the trip, Emma could recognize some landmarks. She had already called her Mom, and her brother was already there.

"You'll be the last to show up, darling." In the background she heard some kids screaming and her father's laugh.

"Are Heather and Hayden there?" She heard the squeals again, and knew that was a silly question. "Don't answer that. I'll be home in less than an hour Mom."

As she hung up Emma got a text message. She was just about to put up her phone when she saw who sent the text.

_Will._

She decided she would open the text, but not respond.

_Hey, just wanted to ask you to text me when you get to Virginia. Hope you have fun._

The simple message from Will made her heart swell. Absentmindedly, Emma started playing with the necklace that Will had gotten her.

"Aunt Emma!" Emma heard her niece, Heather, voice shouting outside the door. The kids knew not to hug Emma, but since starting therapy Emma had been able to touch people. She hadn't told her parents of her dramatic change, Emma had wanted to surprise them.

"Heather!" Emma opened her arms and ran to the little 6 year old. When the two girls hugged, Emma saw both her parents and brother with shocked looks on their faces. Next thing she knew she had Hayden in her arms also. "How have you two been?" Emma bent down to their level. "You guys are growing up too fast! Slow down!" The twins giggled, and took a hold of her hands dragging her up to her parents.

"Emma?" Her mother's eyes were widened and she could see the tears on the cusp of falling.

"Hi, Mom." Without hesitation, she walked up to her mother and gave her a hug. "I've missed you so much over this past year and a half!" Emma moved to her father. He smelled like tobacco, and it took her back to when she was a little girl.

Next was her brother. She hadn't hugged him since she was a little girl. It wasn't because she was mad at him, but because it reminded her too much of the incident. This time, she looked him in the eye, and hugged her brother. "I've missed you too, James."

"What? What happened?" Her mother was smiling brightly. "How?"

Emma laughed. "I've been seeing a therapist. While it's hard, it has helped. A lot. I'm still a bit weary towards messes, but touching people don't bother me as much." Her father and her brother took the kids inside so Emma could talk to her mom alone.

"I know that we talk over the phone, Emmaline. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted this to be a surprise. You guys have always tried to help me deal with my fears, and I knew that seeing me helping myself would make you guys happy. At least..I hope it did." Emma felt her mom wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Susan asked her daughter.

"It's fine, Mom." Emma relaxed into her mother's grasp just like she had 20 years before.

Emma's dad had taken the liberty of putting her suitcases in her old room. The room was still painted pastel green. When she was younger her mother had read somewhere that green was calming to a persons nerves. Emma never really believed it, but it was nice to see that some things just never changed.

After unpacking her things, she pulled out her cell phone. She started to call Carl. One ring, two ring, three rings..."Hello, this is Dr. Howell's office. How can I help you?"

It was Sherri.

"Hi, Sherri, it's Emma. Can I talk to Carl?" Emma looked down to her shoes. She'd need to find some socks to wear so her feet wouldn't get dirty inside the house.

"Of course. Hold on for a second."

Soon enough, Carl's voice boomed over the telephone. "Hey, Hun."

His voice sent her a calming effect. "Hey, I'm home." She played with the edge of her yellow shirt.

"How was the trip?" Emma could hear keys on his new netbook clicking away.

"It was nice. Relaxing." Surprisingly as much as Emma worried about things, driving was quite pleasant. She was in control of the car.

"My family just about had a heart attack when I hugged them."

Hearing him chuckle made her smile. "I bet so. Hey, Hun, do you care if I call you back?"

"Of course. Call me back. Is something wrong?" Emma had never known Carl to ask to 'call her back'.

"Nothing wrong." He said immediately, then backtracked. "Emma, I...your present is going to be late."

Emma was speechless. "My present?"

"Your Christmas present." Carl took a deep breath. "I ordered it a month ago, and when they sent it...that got the order all wrong. I sent it back, and it won't be here till the 26th."

"That's why you're so down?" Emma giggled. "Carl, we said we weren't going to exchange gifts anyway! I...don't worry about that Carl. Get back to work! I know you don't like working on Saturday's anyways."

They said their goodbyes, then hung up. Emma immediately started to text Will.

_Hey, I'm here. It's colder here than it is at home. Hope you have a great __time with your family!_

His reply was instantaneously.

_No way. Not possible. It is absolutely freezing. I just got a text from Rachel extending an invitation to our glee party tonight. I think I might have killed her dreams again by telling her you were in VA._

Emma giggled, and dug out a pair of socks. She thought about changing outfits, but decided against it.

_Aw, apologize to the kids for me? Well, we all know that is your one goal in life. Trying to make sure Rachel's career is failing. I wish I could come tonight! What are you guys planning on doing?_

Walking downstairs, Emma saw her mother baking cookies and her niece and nephews eating the cookies with a large glass of milk.

"Emma, would you like a cookie? We can share my glass of milk to dunk it in!" Hayden scooted his milk in the direction of Emma.

"Oh! That's very sweet of you Hayden, but I'm allergic to milk."

Lie, but she wasn't about to tell the truth to a 6 year old. Emma felt her pocket vibrate. Another text from Will.

_I ordered pizza. We're going to watch movies, find some new songs to sing when school starts back in January, and sit around missing you. Or maybe that last one would be just me? _

Emma smiled. The man was sweet down to a T.

_Nah, I think everyone will miss me. I am, in fact, Mama Glee. Ask Rachel._

"What is that love-sick grin for?" Her mother looked at her suspiciously. "Who is he?"

Emma looked up, shocked that her mother had been paying attention. "He's just a friend."

"Yeah, and your father and I have just been room-mates for the past 35 years." Her mother didn't usually do sarcasm, so Emma knew it must have been obvious.

"Do you think we could talk outside?" Emma looked down. It was embarrassing to be 30 years old, and asking your mother for love advice.

"Of course." It must have been pretty exciting for her mother, because she brightened immediately. "Let me go get a jacket."

Emma changed into her flats again, and waited for her Mom. While Emma had said outside, she knew they were just go out on the screen-in porch.

"Alright, Emmaline. Talk."

She took a deep breath. "It's going to take awhile."

"I have awhile."

Emma gave her mother a look that clearly said 'thank you'. "It started when I first went to McKinley High School. It was the first day, and I was rushed, worried, scared, and about a million other emotions. The first thing to go wrong was the fact that my skirt had a thread loose. The second thing was that I couldn't find my office. So, of course, I started wandering the halls, instead of asking a student. I end up in front of the Spanish room. A man," Emma wondered if she had that smile on her face again. "came out and immediately knew what was wrong. He helped me find my office. From then on, we were close friends and co-workers."

"But you wanted to be more." Susan pulled her chair closer to her daughter.

"More than anything." Emma answered smiling. "Only problem...was he was married." She saw her mother's face go from interest to confusion. "Mother, I fell in love with a married man."

The confession made Emma's heart fluttered. It was the first time she had ever confessed to anyone that she had once loved Will.

"My third year at McKinley, started off normally. I had a few interviews with new students. Caught up with the old ones. Had lunch with Will. Then...his wife got pregnant." Now saying that Terri had been 'pregnant' made Emma's blood boil. "His wife talked him into applying for another job...but he decided to stay at McKinley."

"Hold on. Is this the same Will as the Glee Club Will?" Susan watched Emma nod. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Emma felt tears trickle down her face. "I didn't want you to look down on me. I didn't want you to think that your own daughter was a homewrecker." She wiped away the offending wetness on her face. "Anyways, Will and I became closer through Glee Club, but I had a guy at work that kept asking me out. Instead of saying no, like I should have. I said yes. Through irony, I became engaged to him."

"You were engaged? Emmaline Pillsbury! Why didn't you tell anyone this?" Susan's voice wasn't angry, but confused. "Why did you hold it all in?"

"I thought I could handle it. I thought maybe if I married...Ken..that was his name...maybe thoughts about Will wouldn't occur as much." Emma went to hold her Mom's hand. "Then, Will tells me that his wife was faking the pregnancy."

Susan gasped. "Oh, the poor boy."

"Terri was going to take a local pregnant teenagers baby and pull it off as Will's baby. One thing led to another, and I took Will's glee club to Sectionals. Which they won." Emma stated proudly. "Will and I started seeing each other."

"While him and Terri were married?" Susan narrowed her eyes. "It's never good to be the rebound, Emma."

"I know. Or I figured out. Turns out Will was kissing other women, and slept with another. When I found out I called Will out in the teacher's lounge. He didn't deny it. My heart was broken." Emma looked at her trembling hands. "He apologized profusely, and swore I was the one he wanted. That it didn't mean anything." Susan held her daughter's hand as she trembled.

"Two weeks passed, and I had a dentist appointment. One thing led to another, and I started to date my dentist. Carl Howell. Mother, he is such a nice man." Emma smiled thinking of everything Carl had down for her. "When Will found out about Carl, he kissed me...and told me he loved me."

"And now you're confused." Susan guessed.

"Terribly confused." Emma answered. "Do you remember when I was younger and you told me to follow my heart and my head?"

Susan nodded, knowing where her daughter was going with this.

"Mom, what should I do if my heart and my head want to different things?" Emma's brown eyes shimmered, and she heard her mother take a deep breath then release.

"You decide which one is more important." Susan stood up and kissed her daughter. "How about you sit out here and think about it? I'll call you in for supper."

Emma nodded, but spoke right before her mother went inside.

"How will I know which one I think is more important?"

Susan smiled sadly at her only daughter. "You just will."

Emma felt her pocket vibrate. Will.

_Mama Glee? Does that make me Papa Glee? Hmm...I could get used to that._

* * *

I hope you like it! Please review again...or if you haven't reviewed yet...I would love to hear what you love, what you didn't, what I need to work on. Thanks, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait guys! Haha, my vacation lasted much longer than I hoped and expected. This chapter about killed me. I had it finished, then read over it and hated it. So I re-wrote it. I hope this isn't moving too fast.

* * *

Emma woke the clattering of pots and pans. Looking at the time, she pulled her phone off the charger and bent down to put her slippers on. She had 3 texts. Had she been that tired that she slept during 3 text messages? Emma clicked on them to see who they were from.

_Hey, Ms. P, we all miss you! Have a great Christmas!_ ~The Glee Club

She smiled and wondered which kid sent it. Probably Rachel, she decided.

_Call me when you wake up, beautiful._ ~Carl

Emma almost started dialing his number until she remembered she had one more text.

_It's 28 degrees here, how cold is it there?_ ~Will

She grinned remembering their texts from yesterday. Emma walked down the stairs and was greeted with Hayden and Heather eating waffles. Her brother and her sister-in-law were at the table with her father telling him about Jessica's flight. "Hello, Jessica!" Emma smiled brightly, and moved into the kitchen.

"Would you like some waffles, darling?" Her mother held a tantalizing waffle in front of her. "It's made with organic milk." Emma paused, but decided she'd try them.

"Yeah, I will, but I have to make a phone call. I'll be right back." Emma went out on the deck again. She dialed Carl.

After two rings, he answered. "Who is this?"

Emma could hear the smile in his voice, and it caused her to laugh. "Oh. You don't remember me?" Over the 6 months that Emma and Carl had dated she had finally learned the art of flirting. Or at least the art of being able to flirt when she wanted to. With Will it had come naturally, and it usually did with Carl too.

"Well, let me guess...Are you...Susie? Alyson? Savannah? Oh wait, no, you're definitely Shelby." Emma heard Carl laugh.

He didn't know that he had just hit a nerve. How could he? She had never told him about Will. Emma was too shocked to even laugh. It wasn't funny.

"How is it being back home?" Carl had either picked up on her mood and changed the subject or he was completely obvious and had moved on to the next subject.

"It's great. Mom and I had a great talk last night, seeing my niece and nephew has been fun, I think we'll probably go shopping tonight." Emma looked inside, and saw her father and her brother staring at her. She assumed they guessed who or what she was talking to. Emma waved

"Won't be as fun as with me? Right?"

"Of course! Hey, um...my mom just made me waffles. Can I call you tonight?" Emma looked at her entire family at the table.

"You bet, I'll talk to you later."

Emma walked inside and was immediately met with smiling faces. "So? Who is he?" Jessica grinned as Emma turned bright red.

"He's my dentist." Emma noticed that neither her Dad nor her brother were smiling. "Dr. Carl Howell."

"Oooo, a doctor!" Jessica and Susan giggled like two teenagers while James and Joseph pouted. Sadly enough, Emma didn't know which side she was on at the moment.

* * *

After lunch, it was decided that the family would go out for dinner and go shopping afterwards. In the past, Emma had to take her own car to drive back home after dinner, refusing to go into a germ infested area. This time, they had decided that they would take Susan's van and James' car. They all rushed to get ready.

They had decided on one of the fancier restaurants in town, and suddenly Emma was happy to have packed an outfit that she felt was appropriate.

As Emma was putting the finishing touches on her make-up, about to start on her hair, she heard her phone ring. Without looking at the number, she answered. "I was right."

"Excuse me?" The voice that answered her wasn't exactly what she had expected.

"Will?" She heard his chuckle.

"Expecting someone else?" He chuckled. "I was just wondering how the trip was going."

"It's going wonderfully." She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder blade. "Tonight we are going to go shopping."

"When are you coming home?"

Emma was tempted to say that she was home, but in her heart she knew that it was wrong. Home was Lima, Ohio.

"December 24." She heard him let out a breath.

"Only 3 more days, then?" Will hadn't wanted to call. In fact, he didn't know he was calling until he heard her answer.

"Only 3 more days."

The line went silent, and Emma was still strangely comfortable. With Will words weren't needed. It was the way she would take a deep breath in, or the way his neck looked cramped.

"What are you doing the day you come back?" Emma knew what he was asking. _Can I see you then?_

"Will, I...I'm supposed to stay with Carl that night."

If the line had been silent before this was deathly. All Emma heard was Will take breaths in deeply.

"You mean..as in...you and him." Will felt his heart drop immediately.

"I can probably meet you before I stay at his house." Emma changed the subject. She shouldn't have brought Carl into this.

"I would really enjoy fixing you dinner." Will held his breath.

"Sounds good. How about 7?"

"Perfect." Will knew she was trying to get him off the phone. "I love you, Emma."

"Will! That's not fair." She felt her anger rise towards him. He had no right to cheat on her, then tell her that he loved her.

"I'll see you on the 24th. Have fun."

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair. The food was nasty and almost everyone agreed. Her mother had complained, and her father had almost refused to pay the bill.

Quickly after, they all went shopping and immediately everyone rushed to the food court. The guys decided they'd rather have another sit down dinner while the girls just went for the nearest pizza joint. All the girls except for Emma. She wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"So, tell us more about Dr. Howell." Jessica suggested. Heather had decided to go with her Daddy and Grandpa, so it was simply the 3 adult girls.

"He is 42." Emma said knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Ooo! Emma's got her an older man!" Jessica whistled, causing Emma to blush.

"He's 42, never married, no kids. He's owned his own dentistry since he was 30. He has dark brown-black hair. Blue eyes."

"Heck, I think I'm in love." Susan jokingly said.

"Just for...curiosity's sake...what car does he drive?"

"He drives a silver, BMW convertible." Emma smiled as she noticed Jessica's thumbs up.

"I say steal him before he goes! Get him." Jessica took a fry from her mother-in-law's plate.

"What about this other guy? Bill?" Susan looked at Emma's face trying to see her reaction.

"Will. Will Schuester."

"Wait, we have two guys vying for our Emma's affection?" Jessica drank the last of her pop. "Wha..."

"Will is the Spanish teacher at William McKinley. He is also the Glee Club's coach." Emma stopped not wanting to go into details. She could already feel the grin on her face threatening to widen.

"Oh, no. You aren't stopping there. We want features and background." Jessica nudged Emma with her foot.

"He has brown hair. It's curly." Emma grinned, and knew it. "He has blue eyes that shine, especially when he is talking about music. He is the best singer you'll ever hear, and well...his dancing isn't too bad either."

"Background." Susan ordered her daughter, knowing that if Emma was talking now it would be a long time until she would talk again.

Emma glanced at her mother. She already knew this information. She could only assume she was trying to get Jessica caught up to date on the gossip without gossiping. "Married once. No kids."

"Ooo..go with the Doctor. He's rich and he has no messy baggage." Jessica finished eating her pizza.

"But, it seems like you are leaning towards Will." Susan said.

Emma looked offended. "I'm not 'leaning' towards anyone. I'm dating Carl."

"That was defensive!" Jessica sputtered. "You've already made up your mind, and it sure isn't that dentist. Oh Emma, you're in love with the Glee Club coach!"

"No, no. I'm not in love. He's just my best friend. There's a difference." Emma grabbed her purse. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jessica followed the two original Pillsbury's. "Just so you know Emma, it's never fair to string someone along. Whether you know it or not, that's exactly what you are doing to Carl. If you still text or call Will...you aren't being fair to the three of you."

* * *

That night, Emma had excused herself early and started getting ready for bed. She had called Carl an hour earlier, and they had just gotten off the phone. Emma knew she was happy with Carl. She knew she could be happy with him, but if she settled for him..what could she lose? At 9:30 she heard her phone ringing. It was Will.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Will said with a cheery voice. "I found some songs that I think the glee club will like for Sectionals..."

"Will?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"I'm about to go to sleep." She didn't want to sound rude, but what Jessica had said early was still on her brain.

_If you still text or call Will...you aren't being fair to the three of you. _

"Then sleep." Will leaned back into his own bed. "We can just lay here and sleep."

Emma grinned at how middle school it sounded. "Alright." She laid her phone on her pillow, and placed her ear on it. "Goodnight, Will."

30 minutes later, Emma was still awake and by Will's breathing so was he. "Will?" She said softly. She was going to feel terrible if he really was alseep.

"Yeah, Em?" As soon as he heard a difference in her breathing pattern he was up.

"Do you think...maybe you could sing to me?" There was a line, and she was about to cross it. She was about to obliterate that line. But Emma realized that as Will starting singing, she couldn't find the strength to care anymore about the line.

* * *

Emma was awaken by an alarm clock. That's odd. She didn't have an alarm clock. It wasn't until she put her ear to her phone again that she realized she was still in a call with Will. What could she do? Carefully end it?

"Morning, Em." He said over the phone cause Emma to jump.

"How...how did we stay on the phone like that?" Emma laughed, and soon Will was joining in. "What time is it?"

"Don't you have an alarm clock?" Will chuckled. "It's 9:30."

"No, I do. I just...I don't want to get up to look." Emma sat listening to Will moving around. "Am I on speaker phone?" She could hear him clamor around, knocking this and that off.

"Uh...yeah. I have to be at my Mom's in 2 hours. It takes exactly two hours to get there." Emma heard clothes being thrown. She cringed. Mess.

"I can get off here." Emma suggested.

"What? No. You're fine." Will threw on some jeans with a t-shirt. "Shit. I can't find my jacket."

"Your tan leather jacket?" She sat up in bed, sad to have to leave her little piece of heaven.

"Yes! I haven't seen it since last spring! When we had that large snowstorm!"

Emma remembered. It was at the time of one of their dates, and she had freaked out. Will ended up taking her home, but as the storm worsened Emma refused to let Will go home. He had slept on her couch, and Emma also remembered that was the worst night of sleep she had ever gotten. He was so close to her, but still far enough away to set her on edge.

"I think it's in the craft room in the corner behind the dresser." Emma heard the phone being picked up, and Will running through the house.

"It's right there! How did you...?"

* * *

"I have my ways..." Emma grinned, and continued to listen to Will's morning rituals.

"Emma. Emma!" Heather tugged on Emma's sleeve. "Hurry! Gramma said we can open presents now!"

Still in her sleepy haze, Emma shied away from the little girl. She hadn't prepared herself to be fully touched. "Okay, sweetie, I'll be down in a second." She watched as her niece ran down the stairs. She heard the little girl scream her happiness.

Pushing herself out of bed, Emma put on her slippers and pulled on her robe. Checking her phone she realized the only person that had texted her happen to be Will.

_One more day. Don't forget our Christmas Eve dinner._

She slipped the phone in her robe pocket, and moved downstairs. Emma slipped beside her mother. The kids were already tearing into their presents, while the adults were calmly passing around the presents. Emma ended up with two cards.

After the kids, James and Jessica went. Her parents had given them the new computer they had been saving to get, and they had loved the accessories she had gotten them for their new laptop.

Her parents had been thrilled to get their new satellite radio that James and Emma had gone in to get together. Her father had wanted to put it in the car as soon as he got it, but decided he would wait for Emma.

Emma opened the card from James first. Inside was a $50 dollar gift card to J. Crew. She sincerely thanked both. "It's the perfect gift for you!" Jessica laughed. "Ever since I've known you...you have loved that store!"

Emma giggled, and watched as everyone watched her open her next card. Inside was a small scrap piece of paper. It had writing on it.

_Go into the living room._

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Mom?" She stood and heard everyone do the same behind her.

"As a little girl you loved playing the piano. Unfortunately, when you moved to Ohio, you weren't able to take your piano with you. We thought it would be the perfect gift to get you the best easily portable piano."

Emma felt her eyes water. She remembered after having a particularly bad anxiety attack that once she played her piano she would feel calm. "Mom, this is too much."

"Nonsense." Her mother pressed her cheek against her daughters. "It's just right. Now get ready, you can play the piano later tonight. Right now, you are spending time with your family."

"Hey sweetie." Emma heard her mom open her bedroom door. Turning away from her stand-up piano, she swiveled to look at her mom. "Have you been thinking about...your situation?"

"It's all I think of." Emma moved from her piano chair to her bed.

"And?" Her mom grinned at her. It kinda felt like her mother already knew her answer, but was asking to seem polite.

"I'm torn." It was hard for Emma not to feel like a teenager again. Sitting in her room discussing boyfriends, but because of her mysophobia that didn't happen very often when she was younger. "Will...is such..." Emma paused not knowing exactly how to explain Will. Will was will. "Carl is very sweet, and I love him for that. I know that I could come to love him. A lot."

"But..." Emma's mom reminded her of herself during counsellings with a kid at school.

"Will has already said that he loves me, and I believe him..." Emma paused, and felt herself begin to get emotional. "I love him too, but I've hurt him these last 6 months. I don't deserve him or Carl." She wiped her eyes with a clean tissue. "So here I am. Christmas time and now I have a boyfriend, but I feel more alone than ever."

Susan opened her arms and felt Emma tuck her head beneath her chin. "Darling, Emma, I think you know which one you want. Maybe you don't think you deserve him, but I think that Will would disagree on that fact. Don't you think he should have a choice too?"

Emma sat up and sniffed, completing her feeling like a complete teenager. "And Carl?"

"I don't think that it's fair to Carl for you to knowingly love Will, and stay with him." Susan stood up from the bed. "How about you relax, play some piano, and then head to sleep. You have a 6 hour drive tomorrow."

Emma looked at the piano. When she was younger she would just play whatever came to mind. She never cared who heard or what people thought. She played because she loved it. Wasn't that what Will had always told the kids, and what she had had to remind Will constantly?

As she placed her hands on top of the keys, she ran them gently along each one. Stroking them, remembering the joy that playing brought her, hoping that she could find that passion again.

She started with a few easy notes, then let her mind float away.

The first few notes she didn't realize what she was playing, but as she started nodding her head to the music she felt herself start to sing along to Christmas song that she had heard when she was little.

_Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell_

She smiled as she thought about the words. The words described how she felt perfectly.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine  
I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

Emma felt bad for not seeing it before, but her heart belonged to Will. While she knew that she could love Carl, she could never love him as much as he deserved. And he deserved someone to love her more than she could. Right now and for the foreseeable future her heart belonged to Will.

_But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

Emma had woken up early to leave. Her mother had fixed her a cappucino, and her father had already taken her car to get some gas. She was already on her way by 8:30 that morning.

6 hours later, she was pulling into her parking space at her apartment. She was supposed to meet Will at his place around 7, but she had moved that up to 5. She had two hours to clean her home and get ready to see Will.

Emma walked up the stairs to get to Will's new apartment. He had told her that in the divorce Terri had lost the apartment, but that he had wanted to start fresh so he ended up just giving that to Terri.

Coming to his door, Emma pulled her sweater down. She felt like she was exposing herself completely to Will. He had never seen her in jeans, and the fact that she was wearing them in front of him worried her. Would he think that she was just getting lazy in her wardrobe choices?

"Hey." Will swung the door open, and grinned. "Have fun in Virginia?" He looked as if he was going to give her a hug, but second guessed himself.

"It was nice seeing my family again." Emma helplessly followed Will into his dining room.

"I bet it was!" Will laughed, and turned towards her. "I like the necklace." He grinned.

Emma couldn't help, but be spun into his childlike attitude. "Me too."

She knew as soon as his smile fell that Will knew something was definitely wrong. "Are you feeling okay, Em?"

She saw no reason to beat around the bush. "Tell me the truth. Do you really love me? Cause I could learn to love Carl..." She paused. "If you don't truly love me, then let me move on." Emma blushed. "I know that we have both hurt each other these past few months, and I would completely understand if we just gave up...but Will, I'm willing to make this work. I want us to work Will, but only if you promise to never break my trust in you again. I can handle being disappointed, but I can't handle not being able to trust you. You're my best friend. I need to be able to trust you."

Will grinned. "Are you saying that you're going to...?"

"Carl's a good man, Will. A great man, but he's not you. That's his only default. He's not you." Emma felt her tears, and cursed herself for being so weak.

"Em..." Will pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "I will never break your trust. I'll never give you a reason to think anything but the best of me."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, keep reviewing!

Also, I'm wondering how you guys would feel about after the Christmas story is over that we have a Spring, Summer, and Fall story following? It would be in the same "universe". =] Comment and tell me yes or no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. I want to start off this last chapter by saying thank you to everyone who has faithfully reviewed. It means a lot! I especially want to dedicate this chapter to all the Wemma fans who were afraid that this story might turn out to be Carma. Do not worry. **

**I already have the Spring installment for this Series planned. I'm hoping to get that chapter done either this week or next week. No, I won't make you wait until fall for a Spring story. =P **

* * *

Will and her had watched a movie, then ate some of the most amazing organic lasagna she had ever tasted. She even told him so. He had quickly confessed to looking up things that didn't have much dairy product in them.

"Will, you don't have to do that for me." She sat next to him on the couch, and felt his hand slip into hers.

"I know, I just...I would never want to make you uncomfortable." He grinned, and sat her hands on his lap. "When do you have to leave?"

She frowned. "Soon. Actually very soon." Emma caressed his cheek. The smooth skin made her stomach flip. Just being close to his natural smell made her want to keep him close to her. Why had she denied herself this?

"Emma, I have to tell you something now." Will turned to where he would be facing her. He kept her hands in both of his, and let her jean clad leg lay on top of his. "I didn't want to tell you this before, because I didn't want to make it seem as if I was trying to get out of what I had done."

At her confused glance, he moved a piece of hair out of Emma's eyes.

"Em, I didn't have sex with April Rhodes. She needed a place to stay, so I lent her my apartment. We were both going through the same phase of a relationship falling apart." When Emma raised an eyebrow as if to ask if that was her he was talking about, he corrected himself. "My relationship with Terri. She had just left a man that she cared deeply about. We shared a bed. Emma, nothing happened. I kissed her on the forehead."

Emma removed her hands from Will's, but placed a finger against his lips. "Will, it's in the past. You told me that you wouldn't hurt me again, and I believe you. I _trust_ you." She placed a kiss on Will's forehead. "Now, I have to go, but I promise I'll call you soon."

"Will you come back afterwards?" Will followed her to the door and helped her shrug her jacket on.

He could see her hesitate, and knew that it would probably be too early for her taste. "I...I don't think I should." Emma bit her lip. "It seems a bit inconsiderate. Carl is a great guy, Will."

Will pulled Emma into a hug. "I don't need to know how close I came to losing you, Emma." He chuckled. "Will you come by tomorrow?"

"Of course, Will. Of course."

* * *

Emma drove up to Carl's driveway. His grass was impeccably mowed even though it was the dead of winter. As she walked up the steps, she realized just exactly what she was about to do. She was about to break a man's heart, who had done nothing wrong to her. She raised up her hand, but Carl had already opened the door.

"Hey gorgeous!" Carl pulled her into a hug, and for a second Emma relaxed. He smelled like latex and sanitizer. It was impossible for her not to relax.

"Hey." She moved her head when he went for a kiss on the lips. His lips grazed her cheek.

"Are you...?" Carl's hand engulfed hers.

"Carl, I don't know how to say this..." Emma looked down. She truly didn't plan a speech on the way here, she was too busy thinking of tomorrow with Will.

"Then don't." He kissed her on the lips gently. "I know." His fingers came up to grasp the necklace that Will had given her. "I saw when he gave you the necklace."

"But..then..why?" Emma felt her head swimming. This wasn't how she had expected this to happen.

"Because I was trying to do the same thing you were doing. Get over the love of my life." Carl grasped her hand, and led her to his couch. "Her name was Isabella."

Emma caught the past tense. "Was?"

"She passed away from lung cancer two years ago. We were engaged to be married." Carl took a deep breath in. "When I saw you walk into my office, you reminded me of her. Your red hair, beautiful smile..." He grinned.

"I saw the way he was looking at you at the Christmas party. I would have to be crazy not to. He's crazy about you. And since you didn't reject his necklace, I'm going to venture out and say you feel the same way."

Emma buried her face in Carl's neck. "I'm really embarrassed, and I feel terrible for leading you on."

"No, no." Carl kissed Emma's cheek. "Please don't feel bad. Emma, this last half a year has been amazing. You've let me pamper you, even though you didn't exactly love the idea."

"What? No!" Emma immediately thought that Carl thought she wasn't grateful. "I am so thankful for those clothes! You were the best..."

"I mean, you weren't looking for a man to pamper you. You wanted a man to love you, hold you, and you wanted a man to be Will." Carl grinned. "I'm just glad that you allowed me to do the first two things, unfortunately I can never be Will. But you can still have Will."

"So, you aren't mad?" Emma hesitated. Last time she had to break up with a 'boyfriend', Ken became incredibly angry. Carl looked at more in peace than anything.

"Not one bit." He kissed Emma's cheek. "Would you like to open your present?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Carl...I don't..."

"Nonsense." Carl handed her a small box. "It's nothing big."

Inside the box was a charm bracelet. There was a single charm dangling off of the chain.

_Follow you heart_

"It's beautiful Carl." She grinned, and reached over to hug him.

"It's true. Follow your heart while you still can Emma. It would be easy for me to fall in love with you, but it wouldn't be right. I would always think of Isabella, just like you would always think of Will." Carl grasped her hands.

"Go to him, Emma. You've helped me realize that even though my Isabella died, I can still have a happy life. Unfortunately that doesn't involve you. "

Emma smiled. "You're a great man, Carl. It's just..."

"Will is a better man?"

"Hardly." Emma laughed remembering Will's blunders. "He is better for me. You need a girl that thrives on the gifts you give her. Which don't get me wrong, I_ really _like the clothes." She giggled as Carl laughed.

Carl reached out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Emma bypassed the hand, and went straight for a hug. "Thank you for not getting mad."

"I had seen you giddy from him when you would come into my office for a simple teeth cleaning. I thought it was just a co-worker crushing, then I saw you two at the dance. Merry Christmas, Emma."

"Merry Christmas, Carl." Emma stood on her tippy-toes and gave Carl a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Leaving Carl's home felt wrong. Carl had been so sweet, and understanding. Almost as if he'd had time to work on the right thing to say to her. Had he wanted to break up with her? Or...It broke her heart about how Carl lost the love of his life. Emma decided to follow Carl's advice and give Will his wish. She drove to Will's house.

She knocked on the door, and heard some shuffling inside. She heard Will struggle with the lock. Once Will managed to open the door his smile brightened. "Hey! I thought you weren't coming back tonight." He gathered her in his arms. He suddenly felt her shoulders shaking against him. Emma was crying on his chest. "Em, did he...hurt you?

Emma laughed bitterly at how wrong Will's assumption was. She shook her head, and back away slightly from Will. "No." She whispered, but wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "He was a perfect gentleman"

Will let out a sigh of relief.

"He said that I reminded him of his fiancé." Emma felt Will tense beneath her tears again. "His dead fiancé. We used each other. He used me to get over her, and I used him to try to get over you. He said once he saw you give me the necklace that he realized...I was still in love with you."

"He's not angry?" Will kissed her forehead, happy to be able to do simply that after not being able to hold her in 6 months.

"We came out of this friends. It's a little weird, but I think we both knew in the beginning that this wasn't going to work. I think we were both looking at each other in a completely platonic friendship." Her happy mood was suddenly depleted with a depressing thought. He immediately could tell the change in moods. Not only did it scare him, but it also confused him.

Will brushed his lips against hers. It was their first kiss since his declaration in the hallway. Instead of pulling back, Emma kissed Will harder. Pulling on his shirt to get him closer. Will was immediately worried. Something was definitely wrong, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and played with his curls. When she moaned into his mouth, he pulled back. "Emma, stop. I don't want it to be like this."

Emma raised an eyebrow, but pulled him closer for another kiss. "What if we end up like Carl and his fiancée. What if one of us gets sick? What if you get sick?" Emma's eyes widened as if she had just realized the multitude of what she just said could happen. "I couldn't stand it. Will, I wouldn't be able to deal with that."

Will brought her into his arms, and kept his arms connected around him. "You could do it, and would do it. Emma, you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for." Will kissed her cheek. "How about we just go to bed?"

"It's only 10." Emma frowned.

"You just got home from a 6 hour drive, not to mention the emotional roller-coaster you have been on these past couple weeks. I can tell that you are tired, Em. Let's just go to sleep." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch, Will." Emma let herself be guided to Will's room.

"Good, cause I don't want to either." Will dug out an old William McKinley shirt and handed it to Emma. "It's clean." He dished out some sweats. "The bathroom is that door." He pointed to a door that Emma would have assumed was the closet.

Will tugged his shirt off, folded it, and placed it on top of his dresser. He waited for Emma to come out. When she did, she had his t-shirt up to her nose smelling it.

"I swear it's clean." He reached for her. She still hadn't looked up from the shirt.

"Oh no. It is. It just smells like..." Emma looked up to see his bare chest. "you."

"Hey." He grinned. "You can keep it. I have several. That's from my junior year track."

Emma still hadn't said anything. She reached her hand out to touch Will's chest. It was smooth underneath her finger-tips, and Will had to fight back a groan. The woman set his nerve endings by simply touching his hands. This was so much more intense. It was all he could do, but throw her on his bed and have his way with her.

"I've missed being this close to you." Emma kissed Will. She kept one hand on his chest, while the other snaked up to play with his hair.

"I've missed you." Will said honestly. "You've been near me, but not being able to kiss you like I wanted was torture."

Emma blushed. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to do to you. You deserve so much better."

"After what I did to you, Emma, I was honestly afraid you'd never speak to me again." He brushed her curly hair. "Lets just lay down." He pulled back his covers, and fluffed up his pillows for him and Emma. He got in bed first watching as Emma sat on the bed.

"Are you okay, Em?"

She nodded. "I've just wanted to do this for a...really long time now. I can't believe it.." Emma felt Will kiss her cheek.

"Lay down, Cinderella. When you wake up maybe you'll have another present."

* * *

Emma woke to someone kissing her shoulder. As she squirmed she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She giggled, and wrapped her arm around it. Turning to face the onslaught, she snuggled her head into Will's shoulder.

"Good morning." He laughed, but didn't complain. "Merry Christmas, Em."

She felt cold metal on her wrist, before she knew it, Will was clasping a bracelet on.

"It matches your necklace." He grasped her wrist, and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Oh Will, this is way too much." Emma brought a hand up to cup his cheek. She brought him down for a kiss. "Thank you."

Will went for another kiss. "I love you." He whispered right before he kissed her lips.

As they pulled apart, Emma smiled. "I love you too, Will." She pulled him back down for a chaste kiss. "Would you like your present now?"

The two of them got out of bed, but immediately went back in each others arms. Giggling through the hallways, Emma finally reached for her purse while Will made them some breakfast.

"How about gravy with organic milk, biscuits, and a fruit bowl on the side?" He came behind her while she was searching through her bag. Will kissed her shoulder.

"Sounds good." She laughed, and handed him his gift and an envelope. "Open the envelope first."

Will grinned, and quickly opened the card. Instead of being a card, it had an iTunes gift card worth $50 dollars.

"I know it doesn't seem very personal, but I know how much you love downloading a random song for Glee Club." Emma hoped it didn't seem too awkward.

"No. It's great." He gave her a chaste kiss. After not being able to kiss her for 6 months, Will was going to take a kiss at every opportunity.

Emma looked happy. She smiled encouragingly, and it dawned on Will that she was looking at him as she had before.

Will looked at the other box that was handed to him. It was small, no bigger than his wallet. He tore into it. Immediately he saw the Apple logo.

"Em..." He pulled out a new iPod Touch. "This is definitely way too much."

Emma took the iPod out of his hands, and started opening the box. "I've wanted to buy you one of these since I heard you talking about getting one with Finn. I was afraid to get it for you. I think it might be too personal, but when I was in Virginia...I decided to go for it."

"That was when I first took over Glee, Emma." Emma nodded, and blushed. Will stood up, and placed his hands out to Emma. When she stood up in front of him, he placed a kiss on her hairline. "What did I do to deserve you?"

* * *

"Hey Mom." Emma grinned. "How was your New Years?"

Susan went on to explain how Jessica had brought the kids over to watch the ball drop, and how they missed her already. "How was yours, darling?"

Emma couldn't help but grin. She hadn't gotten to talk to her Mom since she left Virginia. "It was nice, Mom. In fact, Will and I spent the night watching the ball drop also."

It was complete silence until she heard her mother's gasp. "Will?"

"Yes. Will." Emma looked up to see Will standing in the doorway. He had gone to get some stuff for the house, and had just returned.

"What happened to Carl? Did he...handle it well?"

"He told me that he realized my feelings for Will the night of the Winter Dance." Emma smiled as Will gave her a kiss, and held up her favorite thing. Peanut Butter crackers. She smiled thankfully, and returned talking to her Mom. "We departed as friends."

"Sweetie, I'm so happy for you." Susan gave a thumbs up to Jessica.

"I'm happy too, Mom."

"Are you staying at his house now?"

Emma walked into the kitchen to watch Will put the groceries away. Will had already expressed that he wanted her to move in as soon as possible, but Emma didn't feel like she was ready mentally. "Not yet. I don't think I can handle that quite yet. He's a bit of a slob."

Emma giggled when Will turned to face her with a hurt face. "I'm kidding. No, I just think that that is a really big step for anyone. Especially since my...fears..."

"You are taking leaps and bounds." Susan pointed out. "Are you sure you aren't scared of the...more intimate aspects?"

Emma immediately blushed, which caused Will to raise his eyebrows. Now he was interested in the conversation. "Um...no. That's definitely not it. At all."

Susan changed the subject. "When are you coming back down? Summer?"

"Actually, I was thinking I might come down for Spring Break?" Emma felt Will's arms wrap around her, then he started kissing her neck. Time to get off the phone. "It's in April."

"Wonderful, darling!" Susan exclaimed. "I sure do hope you'll bring Will."

"I probably will...if he behaves." She scolded Will and swatted his face away, only for him to return once she moved her hands. This time he pined her arm down by her side. "Mom, I kinda have to go." Will's hand was removing the phone, causing Emma to giggle. The last thing heard her mom say was, "Of course, sweetie. Tell William, I said hi."

Will placed the phone in the holder. "Hey." He kissed her lips, and pulled her flush against him.

"Hey. Feeling attention deprived?" Emma let her hands run through his curly hair.

"I don't like sharing you with other people." Will tucked his head in her neck, kissing his way to her shoulder.

"Did your mother never teach you to share?" She teased. It had only been a week, but they had fallen into an even more relaxed relationship than before.

"I can share a lot of things, just not my girlfriend." Will responded. "I missed you."

"You were gone for 2 hours, Will!" Emma grinned. She loved that he missed her, because being apart from him was difficult. Now that they both knew how the other felt, she never wanted to be separated again.

"So, we're going to Virginia for spring break?" Will asked nonchalantly.

"Only if you want to go." Emma said. She knew she wouldn't go without him, because her family would become very bitter and because going a week without him was sounding impossible.

"Oh. I want to go." Will nodded. "I want to hear all the embarrassing Emma stories."

"All you'll be hearing is stories about my cleaning habits." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Which reminds me...I need to clean out your fridge."

"Didn't you do that last week?"

Emma gave him a look that clearly stated 'Don't start with me'. "I'll just do it and be done. Promise."

"Promise?" Will kissed her one last time before heading off to watch baseball. He secretly loved that she cleaned his fridge. He knew that if she didn't...he would wait until the house reeked. "I love you."

Emma laughed. "I love you too, Will."

* * *

**So, that's it. I was going to throw in a major curve-ball, but decided it was better fit for the Spring story. Don't wanna move to fast. =P **

**I know some people wanted Wemma to go a lot furthur in their relationship this story than I had them go...it just didn't seem right. **

**REVIEW! Tell me the good, the bad, the ugly...but especially the good. ;P**


End file.
